Amor ó venganza
by rho-09
Summary: Una nueva superheroína llega a la Ciudad Milagro donde ahora Manny y Frida vivirán nuevas aventuras o... quizás no.


Hola, después de regresar otra vez a los estudios quise iniciar otra fic de El Tigre y este es el primer capítulo el cual es la introducción o el comienzo. Sí, sé que le puse un título muy chafa a la historia incluso también al primer capítulo, disculpen, la verdad no sé porqué esto siempre me pasa, soy pésimo con los títulos, pero en fin, dejemos el blablabla y mejor vayamos a lo que realmente nos importa, este es el primer capítulo, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y de Jorge R. Gutiérrez

--

Amor ó venganza

Capítulo 1: Comienzo

Era un día común y corriente en la Ciudad Milagro y, en la escuela Leone, era la hora del almuerzo, Manny y Frida se encontraban sentados juntos en una de las bancas del patio.

-Agh, no me gusta el arroz con pollo-se quejó Manny al igual que su amiga Frida quienes tiraron su comida a un bote de basura que estaba por ahí cerca de ellos

-No puedo creer que otra vez nos sirvieran lo mismo-le habló Frida-, por cierto, ¿qué haremos este día?-le preguntó

-Eh, tal vez podamos ir a los videojuegos cuando salgamos de la escuela.

-Sí, y después pasar a la heladería, luego podemos ir a comprar unos churros.

-Jeje, desde luego, Frida, pero qué pasará con la tarea-recordó

-Ah, no te preocupes, podemos convencer fácilmente a alguien de que nos haga la tarea.

-¿Ah sí?

-Claro, sólo es cuestión de encontrar a la persona indicada.

En ese momento aparece Sergio cayendo arriba de Manny quien termina aplastado y enterrado bajo la tierra.

-¡Auch!-gritó Manny

-Hola Frida-saludó Sergio

-No sé qué es peor, terminar siendo aplastado por Sergio o el arroz con pollo-pensó

-Sí, la persona indicada-se dijo Frida

-¿Frida, te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche?-le preguntó Sergio

-Ah, pues...

-Vamos, por favor acepta salir conmigo-le rogó Sergio

-¡Oye ya muévete!-le gritó Manny, enfadado, tratando de salirse-, ¡no puedo salir de aquí!.

-No me molestes Rivera que estoy tratando de convencer a mi Frida que salga conmigo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-se preguntó Manny quien de repente pudo liberarse, tumbando a Sergio al suelo, ensuciándosele la ropa con la que saldría esta noche, algo que lo enfureció demasiado a pesar de que podía limpiarla después

-¡No puedo creerlo, pagarás por esto!-le gritó Sergio muy enfadado

-¿Qué? Tú eres el que empezaste con todo, además ella no es tu Frida.

Se formó un silencio absoluto, todos se sorprendieron en ese instante por lo último que Manny había dicho, inclusive los niños que se encontraban alrededor de ellos. Manny analizó lo que dijo y luego miró a su alrededor cómo los demás lo veían, quedándose sin palabras mientras que Frida sólo se quedó callada, pensando en que si lo que había escuchado era verdad, ¿acaso realmente Manny sentía algo en especial por ella?. No obstante de pronto Sergio se atrevió a hablar.

-No, tú eres el que acabas de arruinar mi cita y ahora lo pagarás!-dicho esto el niño activó su traje metálico y se convirtió en el Señor Siniestro

Los niños huyeron rápidamente por la pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar a excepción de Frida. Algunos se dirigieron hacia la escuela para refugiarse en los salones de clase mientras que otros se escondieron en los botes de basura. El villano se acercó amenazantemente hacia su contrincante quien estaba todavía inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, se río un poco nerviosamente hasta que luego el Señor Siniestro intentó aplastarlo otra vez, pero Manny lo esquiva.

-Muy bien Siniestro, si lo que quieres es pelear enfréntate a...-Manny gira la hebilla de su cinturón y con un rugido se convierte en El Tigre- El Tigre!.

Así la batalla por fin comenzó y ambos adversarios se enfrentaron con todas sus fuerzas en una pelea que nadie quería perder. El Señor Siniestro comenzó a dispararle con rayos láser, Manny los esquiva con éxito a todos ellos y se preparó ahora para atacarlo, pero de pronto Siniestro lo enviste y choca contra la escuela. El niño termina adolorido y pegado a la pared, después se recupera un poco mientras que Siniestro de nuevo se dirige otra vez contra él, pero Manny alcanza a esquivar el ataque para luego dirigir sus garras finalmente contra Siniestro, destruyendo una de sus armas.

-No –miró el villano una de sus armas destruidas que le habían costado mucho trabajo elaborarlas

-Mejor da fin a esta pelea y conservaras tu traje Siniestro-le dijo Manny

-Le daré fin a esta batalla cuando terminé contigo de una buena vez coyote infestado de pulgas!.

Entonces el villano continuó con la batalla, disparando otra vez rayos láser, pero Manny con gran facilidad los esquiva y se dirige contra el traje metálico de Sergio quien, inesperadamente, activa un rayo muy poderoso que da justamente en el blanco. Manny se impacta otra vez contra la escuela, dejándolo de nuevo muy adolorido, se soba un poco la cabeza cuando de pronto reacciona y ve que Siniestro captura a Frida quien trata de liberarse.

-¡Frida!-gritó Manny

-Jajaja, qué se siente tener a tu mejor amiga en peligro-se burló Siniestro

-¡Suelta a Frida ahora!-le ordenó Manny, enojado

-Ja, claro que no, Frida ahora es mía.

-Esta bien Sergio, tú ganas, saldré contigo esta noche-fingió Frida

-Oh, ¿de verdad?.

Fue cuando Manny aprovechó la situación de que su enemigo se encontraba distraído, se dirigió contra él con una patada, dándole un gran golpe, liberando a Frida en ese instante.

Después Manny se dirigió otra vez con sus garras, destruyendo ahora todas las armas del traje metálico de Sergio quien no tenía oportunidad de defenderse. Ahora el traje del Señor Siniestro estaba ya casi destruido por completo, empezando a hacer corto circuito, pero Sergio aún estaba decidido en derrotar a su peor enemigo.

-No puede ser- se dijo Sergio

-Esta pelea termina-dijo Manny, decidido

Dicho esto Manny se dirige contra él para derrotarlo, sin embargo en ese momento ve que Sergio empieza a reírse muy confiado y entonces atrapa a su enemigo con unas especies de cuerdas metálicas que le salían de sus manos, después Manny recibe una fuerte descarga eléctrica, Siniestro empieza a reírse malévolamente y, aún no satisfecho con el sufrimiento que sentía su enemigo, lo estrella fuertemente contra el suelo hasta dejarlo fuera de combate.

Mientras tanto Frida ve preocupada la batalla, además odiaba la idea de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Manny, así pues Siniestro se preparó para darle el último golpe a su adversario pero afortunadamente ocurre lo inesperado y las cuerdas metálicas que atrapaban a Manny se rompen instantáneamente, dejando a Sergio atónito.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?-se preguntaba Sergio, sorprendido

Luego una voz se escuchó a lo cual todos voltearon para saber de quién se trataba.

-Será mejor que lo dejes en paz Sergio.

-¿Qué?, pero, ¿y tú quién eres?, además, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-le preguntaba

-¡Que lo dejes ahora!-le ordenó

-¿Ah sí?, si no qué-le dijo Sergio, preparado para atacar

Pero de pronto otra vez reacciona y destruye por fin el traje metálico de Siniestro que termina explotando mientras que Sergio sale volando en su cápsula de escape.

-¡Esto aún no termina!-gritaba Sergio, molesto y derrotado de nuevo-, ¡la próxima vez mi traje será indestructible, la próxima vez mi traje será el más poderoso de todos, y la próxima le pondré algún para caídas a estoooo...-luego se estrella, así la batalla llegó a su fin y los niños salen muy contentos de sus escondites mientras que Frida se acerca a Manny

-¿Te encuentras bien, Manny?-le preguntó su mejor amiga

-Sí, eso creo-le contestó el niño quien sufría un fuerte dolor de cabeza, luego volteó a ver a la persona quien lo había ayudado, se puso de pie como pudo y se le acercó antes de que se fuera misteriosamente-. Oye espera-le dijo Manny

-¿Ah? Qué es lo que quieres-le preguntó

-Eh solamente quería agradecerte por haberme ayudado-agradeció

-Descuida, es el trabajo de toda superheroina-le respondió

-Un momento, ¿tú también tienes superpoderes?.

-Ah sí-sonrío

-Órale, y cómo te llamas.

-Todos en mi ciudad me conocen como la Garza Dorada-contestó

-¿Dijiste en tu ciudad?.

-Sí, es una pequeña ciudad localizada cerca de san pueblito- el lugar donde era el Niño Cactus

-Vaya, y supongo que por eso todos te conocen así porque usas ese traje dorado.

-Jeje, sí,... eh...

-El Tigre- Manny levanta su mano para saludarla

-Oye Manny quién es ella-le preguntó Frida

-Ah es la Garza Dorada-le dijo Manny- quien fue la que me salvó de Siniestro.

-Sopes, ¿es una superheroina?.

-Sí, y viene de otra ciudad.

-Así es, El Tigre-le explicó -, y es que ayer mi familia se mudó a esta ciudad, la Ciudad Milagro, en busca de mejores oportunidades, entonces llegué aquí a la escuela Leone, sin embargo todavía no conozco a nadie mas que a ustedes que son los únicos con los que he conversado.

-Oye porqué mejor no nos acompañas a Frida y a mí a los videojuegos cuando salgamos de la escuela.

-¿En serio?, ¿puedo ir con ustedes?-les preguntó sorprendida pues ella aún no tenía amigos

-Desde luego-afirmó Manny

-Sí, y después podemos ir los tres a comprar unos churros-le dijo Frida

-Bueno, está bien.

Después el timbre comenzó a sonar, terminando la hora del almuerzo y, pocas horas después, llegó la hora de la salida donde Manny, Frida y ahora La Garza Dorada salieron corriendo a jugar a los videojuegos.

Continuará...

--

Y hasta aquí termina este capítulo, ojalá no los haya aburrido jeje. Nos vemos.


End file.
